Something New
by Mizz Priscilla
Summary: Inuyasha has died and gone to hell with Kikyo, leaving Kagome alone and hurt. One day while visiting his grave, she makes an unlikly friend, Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Inuyasha, but I do have the rights to this story and I will make these characters do as I please.

**Something New**

**By: Inulover1**

Kagome POV

It's been a two months since Inuyasha died and went to hell with Kikyo. I cried everyday for a month for him until I was all cried out. Then I got angry. I was mad at him for choosing Kikyo; mad at Sango and Miroku for having each other; mad at myself for loving him. That's when Sesshomaru started to come around.

I was out walking, angry at the world, with no destination when I found myself at Inuyasha's grave. There, standing in front of it was Sesshomaru. His head was bowed and he was saying something that I couldn't hear. For the life of me I couldn't fathom why he would be there. For as long as I had know Sesshomaru, he hated Inuyasha. Now that he was dead I didn't think anything had changed.

I stood there struck dumb for a moment, then I decided I would just ask him. Plus an argument with the difficult demon could help me blow off some steam. I walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing here?" I didn't mean to sound so mean, but that's the way it came out.

Sesshomaru just looked at me with his usual impassive expression and said nothing. He turned back to the grave and ignored me. A little ticked off I said, "I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

This time when he looked up there was a hint of emotion in the demons usually emotionless eyes. "Why should I tell you girl?" His voice was cold and hard, but I didn't flinch. I was too angry to be afraid of him.

"Because I asked, that's why," I said, more ticked at the demon lord.

"Tough," he said. Then he walked away. Just like that I was alone again with my anger; my hurt. I thought I was done with tears, but to my surprise more came. Sesshomaru looked so much like Inuyasha when he turned his back on me that all the things I felt when Inuyasha went with Kikyo came rushing back.

I cried for hours out there, until finally Sango came looking for me. Sango was a month pregnant and glowing like a Christmas tree, and it made me cry even harder. She knelt beside me, but I moved away from her.

"Kagome please," she pleaded. "Come back to our hut. Miroku and I miss you and so does Shippo." I looked up at her and saw that she was hurting, but it wasn't enough. I needed her to know what I felt like.

"No," I yelled. "Stay away from me, all of you! I'm fine by myself, I don't need anyone, especially not you!" I pointed at her as I said this. Sango was taken aback by this and started to cry. She had become a lot more sensitive since she was pregnant, but she was really hurt.

"Well if that's the way you feel," she said, her voice shaking, " then I guess I'll go. Just remember, when you come to your senses that you are still and always will be welcome at my home." She turned and stalked off.

When Sango was a good distance off Sesshomaru jumped form the tree he was in, scaring and annoying me. " I thought you left," I said wiping my face.

"No," he said. " I was waiting for you to leave." He looked me up and down as I stood up. "Girl," he said, "why did you cry when I left?"

"Why do you care? I thought you hated humans," I answered.

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat," I said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru looked at me with confusion and I remembered what time I was in. Then he said, "I'm not a cat."

"Yeah I know," I said laughing a little. " It's just a an expression we use in my time."

He looked kinda annoyed, but it quickly passed. "Girl..."

"I have a name you know. It's Kagome."

"Kagome," he said, "why did you cry when I left?" He waited for me to answer, but I was busy thinking up a lie.

Finally I gave, as nothing good enough came to mind. "You just...," I hesitated. "You just reminded me of Inuyasha."

"Feh," he said (very Inuyasha like), " me look like that half breed. I doubt it."

"It's the way you walked away me. He always walked away from me," I blurted out. I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Silly girl," Sesshomaru mumbled. "Crying over a half-breed. Why do you waste your tears on him?" That shocked the thoughts right out of my head. So much so that my mouth hung wide open and I just stood there staring. " Kagome," he said, bringing me back to life.

"Sorry, I just didn't know you cared."

"I don't," he said flatly.

"Let me guess... curiosity?" He nodded. "Well," I started, " I loved him and he left me."

The look Sesshomaru gave me was nothing less than comical. It was of both confusion and distaste, mixed with a little intrigue. "Love is such a useless emotion. Look what it did for my half breed brother," he said.

"You know what Sesshomaru," I said, " I think I actually agree with you."

After that we parted ways. I went to apologize to Sango and he went where it is that he goes. I see him everyday now. We meet at the grave site and talk for hours or he whisks me away for a days or two to some distant and beautiful place. We're friends now and he makes me smile and he doesn't keep hurting me like Inuyasha did. He's better, than Inuyasha ever was. He... something...new.

* * *

Okay guys. I know this is a bit long, but I had to give the back story before I actually began to tell this story. I was getting a little sick of the InuKag (even though they are my favorite Anime couple), so I wrote this. I hope you like it. R&R. 


	2. Whispering

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my computer and this story sadly. However I willingly except any gifts that you may have for me.

**Something New**

**By: Inulover1**

Chapter 2

Kagome walked up behind Sesshoumaru and gave him a tight hug around the waist. Not the least bit surprised, he turned towards her and embraced her in a hug as well. Then they started to walk to the God tree where Kagome first met the now dead Inuyasha. What they found was a picnic that Sesshoumaru had Jhaken to set up for them.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome gasped, "this is beautiful!" Kagome took a seat near a large root of the God tree and leaned on it. She sighed, "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru sat down in front of her, Indian style, once again reminding her of the late Inuyasha. Then he asked, "For what? It's just a food."

"Not this,"she lazily waved her hand at the food. "For being there that day and for coming back. But this," she added quickly, "is still really nice." Sesshoumaru only raised an eyebrow.

After that exchange the two ate and then parted ways. Kagome had made peace with Sango and headed towards her and Miroku's hut. Miroku was outside constructing a cradle for their baby. He waved to Kagome and told her Sango had went to Kaade's hut to talk to her. Kagome said her goodbyes to the monk and went in search of her friend.

"Sango," she yelled when she spotted her. She started to run waving to catch her attention, but Sango didn't look up. She and Kaade were having a very intense conversation. Kagome decided to ask what was so important that Sango couldn't hear her when she got to where the two women were sitting.

**Kagome**

_They just stopped talking. The way Sango was looking at me quickly gave away that something was up, but what. Before I could ask what they were talking about Sango said, "Well it was nice talking to you. I have to get back home to Miroku. Bye." Then she got up and started to walk off._

_She didn't say a word to me so I decided to speak to her first. "Hey Sango," I said, coming up behind her. "Oh hey Kagome. How are you?" She didn't stop, but she did slow down so I kept talking._

_"I fine. Never been better." I hesitated. "So... um... _Sango?"

"Yes?"

"_Well, what was it you and Kaade were talking about?" She stopped and turned around._

_Sango grabbed and patted my hands, "Oh it was nothing to worry about. She was jsut giving me a little advice and some cooking recipes."_

_"Oh," I said, deciding not to believe her. I knew she was lying, but what about aluded me. If it was something about Inuyasha, she would have told me. We hardly kept anything from each other. "Well I guess you better get home. I'll be over for dinner, kay?"_

_"Okay." With that I turned and headed as fast as my feet would carry me back to Kaade. I was gonna get to the bottom of this and I knew the old priestess wouldn't lie, least of all to me._

**Sango**

_**Oh no. She's suspicious. If she finds out what we were talking about, I'll never find out what keeps her occupied for so long in those woods.**_

**Miroku**

"I wonder where Sango's at?"

I thought I should end it on a comical note. I kinda don't know where to go from here, so if you review please give me a few ideas. Thank You.

Reviewers:

Supersillee06

Brittany


	3. Lies and Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but control everything. Who am I? (Think about it.)

**Something New**

**by: Inulover1**

**Chapter 3**

Lies and Birthday Surprises

"Kaede!" Kagome yelled as she stepped inside of their hut.

"What is dit child?" asked the old priestess.

"What were you and Sango talking about when I came earlier?"

"Nothing important child. Why?" said Kaede, avoiding the question. " It's just that you stopped talking when I came," said Kagome, "like you were hiding something from me."

"It's not that at all child. We were finished talking when you came is all," Kaede said hurrying to cover her tracks. Kagome took a seat and started to think.

She looked from Kaede to the floor and back again. Then she said, "What are you hiding from me?" The old priestess looked at her with her good eye and said nothing. Finally Kagome said, "Tell me. It's not like you guys are planning a surprise party for my birthday."

The old woman looked away guiltily, grateful that Kagome had stumbled onto the perfect lie for her. "Not exactly. We were trying to figure out a way to tell you about it," she said. "You know you haven't been the same since Inuyasha died." Kaede looked at the young miko sympathetically.

_'INUYASHA!'_ Kagome fumed quietly. Just then she knew that Sango was up to more than party planning and she was going to stop her whatever it was she was doing. However, she excepted Kaede's answer and left the hut.

**Sango and Miroku**

"Ah, there you are," said Miroku to his pregnant wife. "I thought you were coming right back."

"I did," said Sango innocently. She had lost track of time talking with Kaede.

"You left two hours ago. But never-mind. What were you up to?" he asked rubbing her slightly rounded stomach. He did this every time Sango was within arm's reach of him and she found it quite annoying.

"Well," she said, "I was talking to Kaede." "About what," asked the monk.

"About Kagome. I'm worried about her. She disappears for hours and won't tell any of us where she's going. Not even me!" exclaimed Sango.

"I know you're worried, but Kagome's a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"Oh shut up Miroku! You don't just don't get it," she yelled.

"Get what?" he asked. "I tell you what. How about if I follow her tomorrow and find out where she's always running off to. Will that put your mind at ease?"

"No but it would help."

"Great. Then I'll do it," he said. Then he kissed.

**Kagome**

Kagome walked in the forest until she came to the spot where she and Sesshoumaru meet; where she and Inuyasha first met._ 'Inuyasha' _she thought. '_You jackass. How could you leave me like that. It was our moment! We beat Naraku, you and me. It was supposed to be you and me, but you chose Kikyo.' _"I should have seen it coming," she said to herself. "You always chose her, time after time and I still hoped." She kicked the God Tree releasing some of her anger and hurting her foot in the process. "Damn it!" Kagome yelped and grabbed her foot.

"Are you alright?" asked Sesshomaru, stepping from behind the tree.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you had gone already."

"No," he said. "Are you alright?" He came toward her and looked pointedly at her foot, which she was still holding.

"No. If you kicked a tree, would you be alright?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Don't answer that."

"What were you talking about before you tried to kick down the tree?"

"Nothing, just reminiscing about things past," she said, avoiding his eyes, "and thinking." "About?" he asked. "About the fact that Sango and Kaede are up to something."

Okay this is where I leave off because I have no more inspiration left. Sorry it took so long to update, but I was unable to access the internet for several weeks. Read and review and give some of your ideas. Thanx.

P.S. The answer to my disclaimer is George Bush


	4. Lies and Birthday Surprises pt2

1Disclaimer: I own nothing but the strawberry soda that I am currently sipping and further contents of my room.

A/N: To all my readers, please bare with me. I don't know where this story is going yet so don't be mad if the chapter is a bit short or scattered.

**Something New **

**By: Inulover1**

**Chapter 4**

Lies and Birthday Surprises Pt. 2

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow in Kagome's direction. As if reading his mind she said, "Kaede just lied to me about them throwing me a birthday celebration."

"Mmm," was his answer to the statement. Kagome sat down against to the trunk of the towering tree and rested her eyes. After a few seconds of watching the nymph like girl, Sesshomaru decided to join her. Kagome nestled close to her companion and leaned her head onto his masculine shoulder.

With a sigh she started to piece together the answer to her earlier question._ 'Yes,'_ she thought, _' they were talking about me, but my birthday was far from there minds. Sango was all too suspicious for that.' _" They were probably trying to figure out where I disappear to everyday," she said to herself. "Sesshomaru, can I ask you a question?"

"You may," he said in his usual emotionless tone as he looked down at her.

"Do you mind if I tell Sango about our friendship?" Kagome looked up at him, her eyes shimmering in the afternoon light that was escaping through the trees. The youkai found her absolutely beautiful.

* * *

**Kaede**

The old priestess made her way to the home of Sango and Miroku. She had to warn Sango of the elaborate lie she had just told Kagome. She thought it wise to cover her tracks just in case the young miko became suspicious or inquisitive about the whole thing.

Kaede came upon the hut while Sango was preparing dinner. "Sango," she called as she approached.

"Kaede, what are you doing here?" asked Sango, surprised by the visit.

"I came to tell you that Kagome asked me about our earlier conversation."

"And," Sango pressed, "what did you tell her?"

" I told her that we were planning something for her birthday." The aging priestess took a seat. She decided to invite herself for dinner.

"Well," Sango began, "we have less than two weeks to plan something. It's her eighteenth so I think it should be big." Kaede looked around and noticed that Miroku wasn't there. She turned to Sango and inquired to his where abouts. "Oh. He said he was going for a walk to stretch his legs. So where is Kagome?"

"After we finished talking, she went off by herself yet again."

A worried and sad look crossed the demon slayers face. She really wanted to know where her best friend was, but kagome just refused to confide in her. It left her feeling hurt, but she wanted to give the miko time to heal. Sango resumed the task at hand of preparing dinner, before sitting next to Kaede and chatting about Kagome's upcoming birthday.

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Kagome**

Sesshomaru looked deeply into her mocha eyes and fell hard for Kagome. He leaned down and kissed her. Kagome instinctively put her arm up to push him away, but instead she embraced him. She threw her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They stayed that way until suddenly Sesshomaru broke the kiss.

* * *

**Miroku**

The monk had decided to take a walk in the woods just before Sango began to prepare dinner. He headed towards the God tree, but stopped when he heard the sound of Kagome's voice. She was talking to someone and since he wanted to find out and to calm Sango's nerves, he decided to listen.

Miroku hid behind a bush and listened as Kagome made conversation, seemingly to herself. "They were probably trying to figure out where I disappear to everyday," he heard Kagome say. Silence. Then she said something that made the monk nearly fall over. "Sesshomaru, can I ask you a question?" _'Wait until Sango hears this'_ thought Miroku. "You may," the youkai answered.

"Do you mind if I tell Sango about our friendship?" Silence. "I wonder why they stopped talking," Miroku whispered to himself. He moved a little closer to take a look for himself. What he saw was a shock to say the least. Kagome and Sesshomaru were kissing. This time Miroku did fall over. Luckily for him the grass broke his fall.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

The youkai's senses were assaulted with the smell of another person nearby. Then he heard someone fall in the nearby brush. He reluctantly broke the kiss he was currently enthralled in. He stood, leaving Kagome breathless and panting. He walked over to the brush and carelessly plucked out the spying monk. He dropped him to the groung and growled at him.

* * *

Okay I know that it's evil of me to stop where I did, but I couldn't help it. Plus, I got stuck. I'm playing with an idea so don't hate me. Oh and sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks a million to everyone that reviewed this chapter. I really appreciate the feedback. 


	5. The End

1I am sorry to say that after starting my new story that I feel that the story "Something New" is shallow and unrealistic and that it shows my inability at that time to write an effective fic.

I want to apologize to all those readers that were looking forward to the next installment. After tomorrow, 3-20-08, this story will be discontinued.

My apologies.

Mizz Priscilla


End file.
